


at the end of everything

by windwhisper



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, and also writing a thing fourteen year old me would both love and hate, this is me getting out pre-finale angst, which is exactly how i feel about it now years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windwhisper/pseuds/windwhisper
Summary: They’re standing together at the end of everything, and it feels like the grand finale of the show that has been her entire life up to this point.





	at the end of everything

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this was inspired by Mal Blum's Robert Frost. 'I go back to where I'm meant to be' was what I built off of, for probably-obvious reasons. I recommend giving it a listen, if for no reason other than it being a good song.

They’re standing together at the end of everything, and it feels like the grand finale of the show that has been her entire life up to this point. Like everything she’s ever done all leads back to this, like that's the way it was meant to all along. But then… Why does it still feel so _wrong_?  
  
“This is it,” she says, trying not to meet his eyes. “This is...”  
  
_Goodbye_.  
  
The word dies on the tip of her tongue. She can’t bring herself to say it, because to say it is to make it so, and even after deciding this is the _right_ answer, that the happiness of everyone else matters more than hers… She hesitates, here, at the end of all things.  
  
This isn’t the ending she wants, not at all, but the ending she wants where everyone is happy doesn’t seem to exist. This time, there isn’t another way.  
  
“Yeah, it’s… It’s time, isn’t it?” he asks, dancing around the word the same as she is.  
  
“Listen, Marco, I...” she pauses, trying to find her voice, and he waits patiently. “I wish it wasn’t like this,” she says quietly. “I wish it was _different_.”  
  
She wishes a lot of things. That they could stay here, together, even if they couldn’t stay anywhere else. But their friends are somewhere far away, fighting for their lives, and this is about something bigger than just the two of them being happy together.  
  
“I know. I--” he starts, but she’s not finished yet, and she has to say _all_ of this. Before she starts crying and never stops.  
  
“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you. You’re like, _the_ most important person to me. I don’t know what’s going to happen! When you’re gone... Will I forget you? Will… Will you forget _me_? And even if we don’t… I’ll never see you again.”  
  
She falls silent, then, and tries to hold back the tears. This isn’t even the hard part, because at least right now she still has her best friend. What will she do when he’s gone?  
  
“You’re my most important person too, Star,” he tells her, taking her hands in his and pulling her out of her thoughts, if only for a moment. “I wish it wasn’t like this. We’re not supposed to be dealing with all of this. We’re just kids.”  
  
It’s a label she’s spent years shrugging off more often than not, but now she wants to embrace it, even when they're really not. Not anymore. They haven't been kids for a long while now. But it's nice to forget that, just for a moment. To step back and realize that yeah, they still kinda are. “Yeah. We’re just kids. Kids who got dragged into all these messes that we can't handle because of everyone else's mistakes… I’m sorry, Marco. _I'm_ the one that dragged you into all of this. You deserve to not have to worry about any of this stuff… You deserve _better_.”  
  
She notices, faintly, somewhere in the back of her mind, that he hasn’t let go of her hands. She doesn’t want him to. Not now or ever.  
  
“So do you,” he says. She doesn't argue, doesn't want to anymore. “You don’t deserve to be caught up in any of this either, Star. But we’re here, and at least we’re here together.”  
  
“For now,” she whispers, the goodbye she doesn't want to say on the tip of her tongue.  
  
“For now,” he echoes.  
  
They stay like that.  
  
It’s almost a perfect moment, except for the part where her heart is already half-shattered, because she’s still so angry and confused and generally upset with everything that isn’t the boy in front of her, but mostly she’s just sad.  
  
(It's not  _fair_ , she thinks, because she's just figured out exactly how much he means to her and now all of that is being taken away. The fact that it's her own decision makes it all so much worse. It's not fair, that she can have everything she's ever wanted, but just for a moment, and then she has to let go of it. It's not supposed to be like this; it isn't how the story is supposed to end. In the span of days, her entire world fell apart, and now if she wants to put it back together she'll have to give up what she loves. It's a sacrifice for him, too, and that hurts too. She wants him to be happy, just as much if not more than she does herself. Is that what love really is? But this is a choice that won't make either of them happy. Everyone else will be, yes, but not either of them. She thought once she handed the crown to Eclipsa, she could be done with decisions like this.)  
  
They’re standing together at the end of everything, trying to make this one moment together last as long as they can.

**Author's Note:**

> Take that ending any way you like. I intend to take it with some ice cream and tissues.
> 
> I spent, like, an hour just convincing myself to write this. I didn't want to, but I needed to, and kinda like 'voicemail' I thought the idea would never go away if I didn't. And, much like 'voicemail', I had a hard deadline to finish it: before the finale airs, because after that I know I won't be able to bring myself to post it. So here's 'at the end of everything', which was me just kinda... Venting some emotions, I guess? Writing's good for that kind of thing. I don't think this will be how things go down (at least, I hope not, I only have so many boxes of tissues), but there are infinite possibilities, so we'll see what happens.
> 
> (Side note: this fic was written in about half an hour, and has only been once-over'd by me. If you see an error and it bothers you, please let me know so I can fix it. It bothers me too, I promise.)
> 
> If you read this fic, I hope you found something you liked, and that if you didn't you still got something out of it.
> 
> _I’m not Robert Frost, if I wrote a poem about decision  
>  It would start and it would end in the same place_


End file.
